Jail Break
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: my sister just got out of jail! yay! so, I'm going to write a fan fiction about her time there! ninjago style!
1. blamed

**_Hey..._ so, I decided to write this because my sister got out of jail yesterday! She told me all about it and I decided to share with you guys! I don't know if it will be good or not! soooo**

**Zane pov**

I punched a snake in the mouth making him fly backwards holding his jaw. He moaned before another snake grabbed my shoulders, I took my weapon and started to freeze him from the waist up. He let go and walked back trying to break the ice aclypsing him.

Cole was fighting two snakes at once, he circled around with his sythe stretched out hitting both the snakes. Jay shocked a snake that was charging at him, the snake spazed out and fell to the ground. I looked over at Kai who was chasing down a snake. I looked over and saw the leader of the anacondri slthering away. I started to run after him. We both ended up in the city running throught the crowd on the sidewalk.

I ran through gaps between people. suddenly I ran into a guy knocking him to the ground, I reached down and helped him up.

"I'm sorry I was chasing after the-"

"Yeah what ever,just watch out!" he started to move closer to me shaking his finger at me. I raised my hands in surrender and started to back up. I felt another person hit me. I turned around and saw the guy on the ground, he quickly recovered and ran the opposite way. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt and a black hat. I looked at the ally he ran out of. It was dark and there was a few green trash cans.

I squinted my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness and saw an arm upside down on the ground. I ran over to the trash can and looked at the ground. I saw two female girls both young, maybe teenagers. One of the girls had blood stained blond hair, her chest had multiple stab wounds, and she was naked from the pants down. The other girl had no shirt but a bra, her hair was also blonde, she had jeans on and no shoes, her face was cut, she had a black eye, and her head had a deep gash.

I feel to my knees and picked up one of the girls. I put my head to her chest causing blood to spill onto my ninja suit and my face.

No pulse

I set her down gently and crawled over to the other girl. I didn't relize how much blood it was until I slipped on some. I fell to the ground covering me in more blood. I picked up the girl the same way and searched for a pulse. I moved my head around until i heard a light thump. I shook her trying to wake her up. I heard a light moan.

I put her against the trash can and took off my hood and tore it apart. I wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding. After I set my hand down next to me, I felt a light prick making my hand lift quickly. I reached back down and saw a jagged bloody knife. This must of been the weapon, I heard police sirens coming closer. I stood up wanting to get their attention. I started to walk down the ally when three police cars stopped in the frount of the allyway.

I stopped in my tracks as the men got out of their cars and pointed guns at me.

"Drop you weapon!" I dropped the tiny knife I found on the ground. One of the many police came up to me with the gun.

"Get on the ground!" without thinking I jumped down to the ground.

"Wait I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" he then cuffed my wrists.

"You have been charged with 2nd degree murder, raipe, and kidnap" he took me to the police car and stuck me in the back seat.

"But I didn't do anything!" he slammed the door. I looked out the window and saw reporters and tv crews crowding the scene. I looked at the reporter Gale, she stood in front of the ally. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Her eyes starting to fill with tears when they sent stretchers in after the girls.

A couple camera's shoved their way to the police cars back window where I was sitting. I looked down at my bloody ninja suit. I had tears flooding into my eyes, not for my sake but the girls. They were so young, and their blaming it all on me. A man entered the drivers side of the car. I sloutched in my car seat.

He started the car and drove off down the street.

**At the police station**

We stopped at a big building labeled Ninjago Police Station. He steped out of the car and opened the door for me. I stepped out, he grabbed my wrists and led me inside.

After that he handed me one of those papers and he took my picture, he also got my prints. After that he led me up to the fount desk.

"We have found a court date" a lady at the dest said. She had brown hair in a bun and thin glasses. She looked through her papers before speaking again.

"We have an opening for tomorrow at 12:00" the officer turned to me

"I guess your staying the night" he walked me to an individual room so I could change. It was a plain orange suit, I didn't expect anything better. He led me to another room.

"You get one phone call" he said I nodded and picked up the phone. What was Nya's number? I typed nya's number and waited, it buzzed a bunch of times before her voice mail came up.

"Hello, this is Nya, i'm fighting snakes right now so leave your name and number, and I will call you back" I sighed, god dammit Nya

"Nya... hey it's Zane, i'm in jail soo, if you could come down _boop_" we will straiten this all towmorrow.


	2. court

**ok so a couple people asked me why my sister was in jail for... she didn't kill anyone or anything -_-... she got framed by her boyfriend for drugs... she had 5 years in the slammer... maybe they'll be that easy on Zane. Ok another note *important* I don't know how a real court case goes so this is my version!**

**At the court house**

I sat down at one of the desks in front of one of the audience section. On my other side there was another desk with an older lady and a man in a suit, he was obviously a lower. The lady's face was red under the eyes and cheeks. Camera crews started to pile in and surround the area. I looked over and saw my lawyer sitting down in the chair next to me.

She had brown hair, a pair of glasses on, a short dress, and a suitcase. A couple police officers came in and stood next to the judge's desk.

"Ok, Zane we are facing off against the mother of one of the girls that you murdered"

"I didn't do anything though"

"Yeah, that's what we're going for... you just leave all the talking to me ok" I didn't say anything back. I wasn't meant to be here. The court house turned the quiet as the judge walked up to her stand. When she sat down she started to speak.

"the two sides will tell their sides and the court will make a decision" after that the lawyer with the girl stood up he started to talk about how I kidnapped the girls for 3 days then allegedly killed them afterwards. While in the midst of kidnap I took them to a location not meant to be said and raped them.

My lawyer then stood up and said how I didn't do it and how I stumbled upon the bodies. The piers that were judging me had blank expressions on their faces. When we were done speaking the judge stood up and started to speak.

"The piers will now vote if Zane Julian will go to jail or if he will be set free" the piers then left the room in a hurry. My palms started to sweat and my heart started racing. What if they say no? I will be stuck in jail. What about the snakes or garmadon? I had to at least help. But now I'm stuck in this train wreck. I looked over at my lawyer who also had a worried look on her face.

After 20 minutes of continuous stress and worry the piers came out with a piece of paper.

"The court finds Zane Julian Guilty of murdering, kidnapping, and raping Anna William and kidnapping and raping Samantha Sutton. You are sentenced for 10 years in Jail" the police came up to me and started to cuff me.

"But wait I didn't even do anything! I'm not even human!" the men started to drag me out the door.

**Cole pov (same day as the trial)**

I walked down the hallway to Nya's room, I knocked on the door a couple times before I opened it. She was on her laptop trying to find Zane on his online tracking device. We inserted it into him a couple of months ago to make sure we could find him.

"Did you track him yet" I asked. She looked up from her computer.

"No, well I forgot the code number" she said. She sighed and rubbed her head.

"Isn't the code in the game room where all of the books are and crap" she looked up at me again.

"I think do you mind grabbing it for me" I shrugged and left the room. I walked down the hallway, Kai and Jay were in there room, worrying. I was worried to but it's Zane we would have heard him struggling or something. When I opened the door to the game room, I walked in and saw Lloyd (young Lloyd). He was flipping through channels on the TV. He looked over to me and started to speak.

"Any news on Zane" I shook my head

"I'm trying to find his code number from the tracking device" the book shelf had three shelves filled with information about snakes and Lloyd's comic books. I searched for a while until I heard Lloyd again.

"Zane's on TV!" I looked over at the small television, it was the news.

"Zane Julian, one of ninjago's very own ninja was arrested today for kidnap, rape, and murder of Anna William and Samantha Sutton" said the reporter Gale. She was standing in front of the court house. I and Lloyd's mouths were wide in surprise.

"Guy's get in here!" I yelled, in a matter of no time I heard a set of feet running towards the room. The door quickly flung open

"What, what's wrong?!" all I could do is point at the TV and say:

"I found Zane" they all looked at the TV ME pointing at.

"The nindroid has a 10 year sentence, lots of people disagree with the judge's decision and say he deserves longer" Nya gasped

"h-how could he do that" Jay stammered. It then showed a camera following Zane to the back of the police car.

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted before he was shoved into the car. There was silence for a while until Kai spoke

"So... he was framed?" I shrugged and watch the police car drive off with my brother

"We need to visit him"


	3. the talk

I was framed, cuffed, dragged, and caged all in one day. I wasn't concerned for my sake, I never age, so a couple of years is nothing for me compared to a regular person. He dragged me through the jail center, we passed many cells with people reaching their hands out towards me. They started to shout things like 'fresh meat'. The police officer pulled on my cuffs making me stop in place.

He took out a pair of keys and unlocked the bared door. He slid it open and motioned me to step inside. I slowly walked inside the room, there was a bunk bed infused in the wall. In the corner was a silver toilet, a silver sink, and a table in the middle with two metal chairs. He removed my cuffs and closed the door.

"Your 'roommate' is in the office seeing if he could be released early" he told me. I nodded my head as he left. I looked around my room, it had some of his items scattered around. He had a couple of books on the shelf and a sketching pad with one of those clay chalks. The top bunk of the bed was unmade, so that must have been his.

I sat on the bottom with legs crossed and my head in my arms. My head swirled with the events that happened in the past few days, the murder, the arrest, the court. I didn't even think my brothers knew about what happened. I started to twitch my fingers in my hand.

I heard the door creak open, my head shot up as I saw the officer with another prisoner by his side. The boy started to walk forward.

"Better luck next time kid" he said. He patted his back before pushing him in the cell and slamming the door on him. He was wearing an orange jump suit like me. He had black hair, green eyes, and an orange eyebrow piercing.

He looked up at me and smiled, he walked over to me and reached his hand down. He had a goofy smile on.

"I finally get another roomy" he said.

"I'm Zane"

"I'm Ashton" he said cheerfully. I smiled at him back.

"So, Zane, how did you end up in shit-hole" he asked as he sat next to me on the bed.

"I was accused of murder, rape, and kidnap" he looked at me startled "what about you?" I asked

"Like you I got caught for multiple things… I trespassed and robbed a house… I also got caught with drugs." We sat there in silence before one of the officers came to our door.

"Zane Julian" I shot my head towards him

"Phone call" I quickly got up and walked out of the cell. He led me to a room with 5 windows each with two walls and a phone on each side. In one of the windows there was another prisoner talking to an older woman, maybe his mother. And in the other window there was my family.

I slowly walked over to the chair and desk my head hung down. I sat down and slowly looked up at my family. Everyone was there, Jay, Cole, Kai, Nya, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and my dad. Nya was sitting on the chair while everyone else was standing.

I looked up slowly at them, they all looked depressed. I grabbed the phone from the side of the wall and put it up to my ear. Nya did the same.

"h-hi Nya" I started to sound like Jay when he was talking to Nya. I was nervous, I didn't know if they would be mad or… I didn't even know what they were going to say.

"Zane? What happened" she asked. I took a deep breath

"I was framed" Nya took a deep breath in relief

"I knew you couldn't kill anyone" she smiled at me. I didn't smile back. I saw Nya talk to the guys before returning to me.

"What are we going to do" Nya asked.

"What do you mean?" I said. I heard Jay say something

"We could bail him out" he said

"Impossible" I said. They all looked over at me. "We have no money, and no job."

"How much is the bail price" she asked

"The bail price all depends on the crime and the background information… since I don't have background information they don't know if I'm a killer or a good guy. Also the murder, rape and kidnap charges are individually very high. So, together I would have to say a couple grand… on my circumstances"

"What if you try to use spinjitsu to get out or-" Cole started to say.

"So, what… I could be on the run. Never leave the bounty. The ninja's will be accused for helping me and stashing me… it will be ok… I don't age, this is just 10 years of my life that won't matter. Anyways I could be out for good behavior" it was silent as I put the phone on the table and started to rub my head. I didn't look up at any of them.

The officer came over to me and tapped on my shoulder "I'm sorry sir you have to go".

"Ok" I looked at my family and smiled. I picked up the phone again. "I'm sorry I have to go"

"Bye" she said. I smiled and started to walk away from them. I looked back and waved slowly.


	4. fight

The first night there was hard. The 4-inch thick foam mattress with a hump to substitute for a pillow was uncomfortable, the halfway-lit cell that prevents prisoners from causing problems in the dark, the loud TV still playing "Family Guy" in the rec room at 1 a.m., the chatter from correction officers' radios as they walk by on hourly checks, the sound of other "inmates" flushing toilets."screaming, banging, and kicking the doors calling the male CO's b*tch ass n*ggas & f*ggots telling the female CO's how they going to f*ck em, throwing plates of food out their cells onto the floor - it was enough to keep me tossing and turning to the point of saying, "Screw this, I'mout."

I was rudely awakened to the announcer yelling for us to get up. I slowly woke up and stretched. I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth, Ashton did the same thing.

He walked over to the door and grabbed a clipboard. "We got laundry duty today Zane" I walked over to him and grabbed the clipboard. It showed his basic information name: Ashton, age: 23 that basic stuff. Under my name is said nothing. All I knew is that I was 16 and meant to be like that for the rest of my robotic life.

With a loud click all the doors flew open. Ashton looked down at me. "Stay with me and you will be fine" I nodded as we walked out the door.

All the criminals started to go the same direction down the stairs. We headed to a large room with shower heads everywhere. I followed Ashton to two random ones. There was no privacy of any kind. I took off the jumpsuit and turned the clear shower valve.

The water was freezing, but since I was the ice ninja I was ok with it. When I was done we were given a towel and another jump suit. We dressed ourselves and headed to another room.

This one was the cafeteria. It had green tables everywhere and a short converter belt with food behind the clear force field. Me and him grabbed a tray and got our food. It looked like Cole's cooking. He led me to a random table.

A couple more people came over to us one a girl and the other a dude.

"Hey Ashton, I see your still here"

"Yeah damn idiots didn't let me go."

"I've never seen you here before" the girl said leaning towards me. She had black hair with a red strip in it. She also had a pink nose piercing and a black cat footprints tattoo on the side of her face. Her eyes were a dark purple

"Leave him alone he's new" Ashton said

_"_Sorry if we hurt your boyfriend's feelings." The other guy said. He had brown spikey hair his eyes were a darker blue. Ashton stood up quickly, he looked like he was about to punch him. The guy stood up to ready to defend.

"Ashton don't" he didn't listen. The people started to form a circle and chant fight. Ashton kicked the guy in the stomach making him fall backwards. He quickly got back up and pushed Ashton in the face.

He tackled him and started to punch him repeating in the face, I pushed away a girl and grabbed the boy in the waist hoping to make him stop. He looked back at me and punched me clear in the face.

I fell to the ground, hard. My vision started to blur, I saw the cops break up the fight and Taser Ashton and the other guy. And then it went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was in another room laying on a more comfortable bed. I could have fallen asleep but I decided to sit up. I looked around and saw Ashton in the bed next to mine.

He had bruises on his cheek and eye and blood trickling down his mouth. I felt very swollen, I couldn't see out of my right eye. I went down to my mouth, I had blood coming out of it.

I looked back at Ashton and saw he was awake.

"Hey, Ashton" he looked over at me and rubbed his head

"Zane w-what happened" all of a sudden a cop came into the room.

"Oh good your awake" it was a female cop.

"Now one of you two could explain what happened" I looked over at Ashton. He told me he had another appointment to see if he gets released in a couple of months, him going in a fight will set him back at least 4 months for destructive behavior.

"I-" Ashton said before he was cut off by me

"I got in a fight with him" I said. The cop nodded.

"Ok, well you guys are going to be ok so let's head back to your cell" we both nodded and got out of our beds.

"You shouldn't have done that" he whispered in my ear

"You would have been released later"

"Thanks dude" he punched me lightly in the arm "your pretty jacked up" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed towards the mirror by the door. Half my face was swollen, my right eye was black and I had a blistered lip. "Holy hell"

"That little guy packs quite a punch" he said. I chuckled. We got excused from our work for today so we just sat around and talked.

"That's my wall" he pointed toward the left side of the wall. It had tons of lines counting the days he had been there in jail.

"How long have you been here?"

"913 days or 30 mouths or 2.5 years or a long time"

"How long are you meant to be here?"

"5 years. How about you"

"10 years"

"Damn from a guy like you?"

"I'm not really a guy per say" he looked up from his paper he was drawing on.

"What do you mean not human? You may be different but-"

"No, I'm just a robot" I stood up from the chair and opened my control pad.

"What the f*ck!" he screamed he fell out of the chair and scooted to the wall.

"y-you're a robot!?" he screamed.

"Yeah but its ok" I said trying to calm him down. After a few minutes he calmed d0wn.

"Zane you have a call" great


	5. the hole

I walked to the 'conference room' where I talk to my family. I hung my head low so they wouldn't see the bruises. Today just the guys came today (Cole, Kai, and Jay). I sat on the chair with my head still not facing them.

"Hey Zane" Jay said.

"Hello jay, kai, Cole"

"How was the first day as a criminal?" Cole asked obviously joking, I didn't find it funny.

"well I… it…it's not as bad as I imagined… well except for the beds, meals, the cages, the feeling of an animal… but my roommate looks out for me"

"Who's your roommate?" Jay asked.

"His name is Ashton" finally one of them got curious.

"Zane… look at me" I hesitated before lifting my head up. All three of them gasped at once.

"What happened?!" Jay asked.

"It was a mistake... I got in between a fight and got jammed in the face, nothing major."

"Nothing major! Half your face is twice the size it used to be!" Cole yelled

"What are the cops doing about this?!" kai yelled. I didn't know they would react like this. I just sat there with the phone against my ear.

"Its fine it didn't hurt. I just get a few days in the hole-"

"The hole! You didn't do anything though!" I felt a familiar hand on the back of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir, time to go" it felt like time slowed down I saw the cop lift me off the chair, walking away from my brothers, looking back at their sad faces, and the door closing on me.

He walked me down a set of stairs to a dark room. The only light was from the door to get out of here. He led me to a small cage with nothing in it there was only enough room for me to sit down in. he stuffed me in and cuffed my right hand to the bar.

"You have to spend a week in the hole with Brice."

"My name isn't Brice! Its shotgun" I looked over and saw a faint cage with the guy who punched me.

"Whatever" he said before he headed up the stairs and closing the only light down here. I felt like my soul left me when he closed the light and changed it to darkness.

At least I wasn't alone, I felt the ground it was covered in dirt.

"Why are you here?" he asked "you weren't in the fight"

"I bailed a guy out"

"Weak, I've been in jail for years, I don't treat anyone like that, were here for a reason. You think he's protecting you, but they'll turn on you, you'll see" I thought about that for a minute.

"If I find the right trust in a person I know they will not change on me"

"Whatever, you're too positive"

"It depends how you look at life"

"I guess I look at things badly. I mean what is life? Born, school, work, retire, and die. The world is revolved around money and power. If you have none then you're a nobody"

"I know how you feel" I said quietly. Our conversation was cut short by the door creaking open. A man walked down with two trays of food in his hand.

He slip them through the bars, and left. I heard him eating so I started to eat too. I opened my arm control that glowed in the dark. On the plate was half a sandwich and some milk.

I quickly ate and leaned against the bars. The silence killed me until we started to talk again.

"What do you mean you know?" he asked

"My life wasn't so great either… I grew up with a good family for 10 years, until a random house fire ruined it… only me and my dad survived. My mom, my unborn baby brother and my two siblings burned to death. I went to an orphanage after my dad ditched me. I met a girl there, we dated for 2 years until I got adopted. I was adopted by two abusive parents. They made me sleep in there closet. It turns out they only got me for tax deductions. I ran away from my home and lived on the streets for 2 years. No one cared for me. One night a gang member caught up to me and shot me. After that my now current dad built me and raised me as a ninja. People still don't trust me, but it was better than the life I lived."

"Heavy… we aren't that different you and me." I chuckled

"How?"

"I had a dead beat family to. My mom did drugs and my daddy was an alcoholic. My older bro didn't care for me to much. One day when I was 12 my momma got me mad, I really forgot what it was. I knew my daddy kept a shotgun under his bed, that night I took the gun and shot her. The next morning the cops came and I blamed my daddy for the whole thing he went to jail and me and my bro went to different orphanages. I fell in love with a girl there at age 15. Then when I was 17 she cheated on me, I knew the owner kept a gun in her closet so, that night, I grabbed the gun and shot her with a shotgun. I have a 20 year sentence. And that's why they call me shotgun." We decided to stay quiet for what seemed like hours.

"Aw sweet" he said loudly

"What is it?"

"I found a needle on the ground! Combined with my ink I could get another tattoo!"

"That doesn't seem safe to do that"

"I don't give a shit, I'm getting those koi!"

"Why Koi?" I asked

"It stands for strength and determination to overcome obstacles, so, it stands for courage and the ability to attain high goals."

"Do you want a tattoo" he asked me

"Maybe one day"

"How about this, when the week is over I will get you a tattoo"

"I don't know what I would want"

"There are many that could represent you, there is fire to represent you house, a snowflake to represent your current element, a broken heart to represent your lost heart from the orphanage, or you can have a cross to represent your old family."

"I'll have to think about that" I twiddled my fingers in my hands this is going to be a while.

**Ashton pov**

It's been a while since Zane came back. He seemed like a really innocent guy. I knew he wouldn't commit a crime as big as his. What the guy did was sick.

I checked the time on the big clock on the wall outside of our cages it read 12:02. Maybe he escaped, right. I have tried that for a while now. I've tried escaping through the yard.

I've stolen so many knifes trying to pry open the drainage. But instead I've cut myself. I have tried to kill myself 3 times. I have tried all different times drugs, hung, blood loss. All fails.

* * *

I walked over to the girl that was with the dude yesterday. She was talking to two other girls.

I tapped her shoulder she looked back and rolled her eyes "what do you want Ashton?"

"Where is Zane and Brice?"

"Brice and a blond dude went down to the hole for a week… thanks for that" the hole, that tears a person up. Especially a nice guy like Zane. I was supposed to go to the hole, I deserved it. I shouldn't have let him do it.

**How was that! Ok, decision time what tattoo should Zane get. Do you have a suggestion?! Review!**


	6. text messaging

I walked down the solid steps to the top of the room. I looked back at Brice, our faces were filthy, along with the rest of our body's. I smiled at him before the cop nudged me and I kept walking.

During that week we couldn't take a showers and the food supply was very low. I couldn't get much sleep during that week. I had a stiff neck and my foot was asleep. They led us to the abandoned shower. I grudgingly walked to one of the shower heads and turned the warm knob making the cold water pour down on me.

Brice walked up next to me and used the shower next to mine. I gave him a big grin, he gave me one back. He took off his cloths revealing a huge tattoo of a giant green snake. I then remembered his offer, which one would I get? I was narrowing it down to an ice symbol, a snowflake, or a yin and yang.

I-I'll take it" he looked over at me with a confused look on his face

"Take what… do I owe you money?"

"No, you said you would get me a tattoo. I accept"

"Oh yeah. I remember. What do you want?" he asked

"I was thinking about either a snowflake or a yin and yang sign"

He smiled "you think about that" he said before continuing to his shower. After our shower we were led back to our rooms. Ashton hasn't come back from his 'job' yet, so I decided to take a nap on the bed. My face has went down almost too regular shape. When i woke up I started to draw when I saw a girl across the other side of the cells. She was also in the cell alone.

She sat next to the bed and by the door fiddling with her hands. I sat next to my door, she looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Hey" she shouted. There wasn't much hallway space between us probable 10 feet. But she probable had to yell to understand her.

"Hello, what's up" I shouted back

"I guess nothing" I chuckled

"I'm Zane"

"Lilly but my friends call me patches"

"Why do they call you patches" I asked.

"Because of my eye patch" I saw it. She had a white medical patch over her eye. Her blond hair complimented her facial features. A buzz went off and the doors flung open, making her jump up. I moved away from the door as tons of males and females came flooding into their own cells. A few minutes later Ashton came into the cell not noticing me on the ground away from the door.

The door closed making a loud crash echoing in my ears. He looking over at me in the floor quickly before looking away again.

"Zane!" he yelled. He ran over to me and hugged me hard.

"I thought I killed you and forgot about it!" he said quickly

"No I was… wait what you are talking about killing me" I asked quickly.

"Uhm… nothing! Glad your back" he grinned a goofy grin at me again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I had an offering" I said

"What" he asked

"From Brice… he was going to get me a tattoo."

"That jerk" he said in a mad tone

"Spending a week with him in a cage… he is not a bad guy" he rolled his eyes before sitting on the ground.

"Ok, continue about the tattoo." He said rolling his hand in a circle.

"I don't know what I am going to get."

"Ooh I got a tat" he said. He unzipped his back and undressed his sleeve to expose a giant tat that says _love never dies_ with black flowers around it, it showed petals falling. He zipped it up and turned around.

"What is it supposed to mean?" I asked.

"My girlfriend died a couple years ago, that's when I got this tat… cause I know it's cleshay but she is still in my heart."

"Zane!" I looked out the door and saw Lily by the door.

"Shut up b*tch" a random guy yelled. She looked at me sadly. I remembered the notebook on the table. I walked over by the table and grabbed it. I wrote _hey _I walked by the bars and threw it over to her cage. It landed a few inches away from her cage. She reached out and grabbed it quickly reading it.

She grabbed a pencil and wrote down some words and threw it over to me. It bounced off the cage and landed into my hand that were waiting to catch it. Under my words it said _life. _ I replied by saying _it sucks sometimes._

**Do you like Zane's form of text messaging? Here is another voting thingy I need a gangster nickname for Zane! Here's what I have: Mr. nice guy, ice pick, ice, brains, and innocent. Do you have one?! Read, review, vote on my poll.**


	7. the bet

**_8 weeks in jail_**

I got up quickly before the bell rang so I could get my hair in perfect shape, I have to keep my style. I yawned and stretched my arms, my back ached all the time from the nasty bed.

Ashton woke up shortly after me. His long legs hung off of the bed. I and he had a better connection now.

"Morning ice" he said to me.

"Morning matches" I said tiredly. Matches was his nickname, when he was 13 they accused his brother of murder, he took some matches and burned down the police station. I walked over to our small mirror and started to wet my face trying to wake up.

He walked over to me and grabbed his tooth brush and started to brush his teeth. I followed his lead and picked up my green toothbrush.

"So ice, I have a chance to see if I can leave again" he spit in the sink.

"That's nice" I said quietly. I spit into the sink and let the water run into my mouth to clear it out.

"I'm going to miss you" he said quietly

"Who says a son of a bitch like you will get out of here" I said laughing. "You did let me get this" I said. I pulled down my sleeve and showed the huge yin and yang sign on my back, one fire and one snow.

"And these" I said. I showed the three dots by my eye and the small snowflake I had on my ankle. They were all incredibly painful. I started to walk over to his bed and grabbed a pack of smokes he stole from a police officer.

"You mind if I bum one of these" I asked. He nodded and handed me a match he had.

I took the match and ran it against the hard concrete wall, lit. I held the fire in my fingers and lit the smoke. I didn't enjoy the fact that I smoke, I don't think it's attractive, but it relaxes me, makes me feel free.

"You know I'm thinking about quitting" he said

"Ha, that will be the day" I said I walked over to the bars of the cage and grabbed the clipboard hanging on the side.

"Haircuts?" I asked

"I was wondering when that was going to happen" he said. "I am going to get what you have it'll make me look sophisticated!"

"You sophisticated, you know what that means right."

"Hey, I don't have a high school education… or any education" he started to laugh "hey, you should get a Mohawk" he said

"No"

"How about if we do a bet" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure but I am the ice ninja, I can beat you at ANYTHING"

"Arm wrestling" I laughed sarcastically

"Bring it on!" we sat at the table and positioned our arms and put our arms on the table. "Ready go" I started strong and overpowered him.

All of a sudden I felt him step on my foot. "Ow what the hell" he quickly pulled his arm over and landed my hand on the table.

"I win, I win… you have to get a Mohawk"

"But you cheated"

"No rules saying I can't" I sighed before the bar doors opened.

**_At the hair cutters_**

"Ok sit on the chair" she instructed. I sat down on the spinning chair, she put on the neck protector.

"What do you want" she asked. I looked back at Ashton who was smiling at me.

"A Mohawk" I muttered.

"A Mohawk are you sure?" she asked

"Yes" I said sadly. She shrugged and grabbed a mechanical razor. She wetted my hair, brushed it, all that jazz. Finally she brought out the razor. I shut my eyes as she shaved away my hair on both sides.

"All done" I opened my eyes and felt the two bald spots. My eyes widened when I looked in the mirror, it didn't look to bad.

"It will take forever to grow back" I said quietly. I jumped out of the chair and walked over to the door where the police were waiting to escort us to the court yard.

I looked back and saw Ashton with the same haircut he's had walking over to us.

"You look… I guess not that bad, not as good as me but, still good." I wrapped my arm around him as we walked out of the door. They led us to the court where I usually go and talk with my new friends, Ashton, Brice, and Daniella, the girl that lives across from me.

"Zane, what did you do to your hair" she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Go to hell, I lost a bet" I sat down next to her and put my chin in my hands.

"Zane you're so cute" she said rubbing my head.

"Thanks for your sympathy" couple guards came up to us and requested to see Ashton. It was time.

"Good luck Ashton" Daniella screamed at him while waving. He looked back at me, I smiled and waved.

**Ok there is the chappie, sooooooo ya**

**Zane has a tattoo of a yin and yang, a small snowflake, and the three dots to show off his gang life. I'm sorry that he smokes, that's what my sister did, makes since feeling trapped like an animal, be thankful he's not committing suicide… yet. Sorry I've been watching Higurashi lots of gore and deaths… I am in a killing mood! **


	8. showers

ICE, ZANE!" Ashton said running down the hallway to my cell. He shook on the cage doors before the guard came over and opened them. He ran in and hugged me hard.

"Oh Zane, this I the best thing that could of happened!" he started to lift me up and spin.

"Let… me… down" I said.

"Oh yeah" he set me down. He had a huge smile on his face. "Guess what"

"What-"

"I AM FREE!" what I didn't want him to pass, I mean I was happy for him but, I didn't want to be alone.

"That's great" he could see my sadness.

"Hey I'll visit… always" I smiled, that wasn't going to help anything though

"C'mon kid let's go" the guard said. He started to walk out the door next to the guard. He looked back at me and waved, I waved back. He then passed my cage where I could no longer see him. I was going to miss him, he was my friend.

The bell rang loudly, I slowly opened my eyes and swung my feet off of the bed.

"morning-" oh yeah, he was gone. I stretched and started to walk over to the sink. I washed my face and brushed my teeth with the rubber brush. I could go for a smoke right now, but I have no more.

"Listen up assholes" a man said in blue, obviously an officer

"Since we have so many damn inmates were going to have two groups of showers depending on your crime" great.

All of a sudden my doors open making me fly back. I started to walk out of my room to find who I was going to shower with. With my crime of murder and rape, I was going to be showering with murders and rapist. I looked around at the people, they were all guys, and there were at least 10 guys.

At least half of the men were muscular. I cautiously walked over to the showers, going to the farthest shower head. I turned the handle and started to wash my line of hair.

"Hey pretty boy" my heart stopped right when he said that. I knew exactly where this was going. I didn't want to look back though, I knew that there was no cops were in this room, they gave us 20 minutes to shower and they would shut the water down for us to go and get our cloths.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and swung me around, he was big, and I mean he had a big six-pack. Without my element I wasn't going to beat him, and I had a couple months to see if I get released. I didn't need to fight.

He pushed me to the floor and started to-

**_I am sorry but this is a rape scene and it is only rated T and I have not had sex yet, so, yeah, can you blame me I'm only 13!_**

I started to yell for help to anyone while thrashing around, but he was much stronger than me.

"Please help anyone!" I screamed, no one listened to me. Finally after 30 excruciating minutes two officers came in and separated us. I was shaking violently, he just raped me. I never had sex thinking I will save myself for marriage.

They gave me a towel and decided to let me stay in my room until I collected myself. I sat in my bed, I will still shaking badly, and I tried to sleep only to find myself wide awake.

"Zane you have a call" an officer said. I looked up from the bed, it was a she, and she looked like she was in her 20's. I looked down at my hands, how was I supposed to explain this.

"No, I would not like to see them right now" I said quietly

"Oh, ok I will tell them" she then left. I knew I was alone so I started to cry in my hands.

**I am writing because I am in the hospital, nothing serous I just broke my leg after falling from a skate rink thingy.**


	9. the girl

I woke up, by the sound of thunder and lightning. I sat up and rubbed my head, lightning, reminded me to much of Jay. I tried to keep the memory's out of my head so I wouldn't show any emotions. But it was so difficult, I missed my brothers. I got up from the bed and walked over to the wall Ashton had, I grabbed a pencil he left and marked a line next to the three other lines.

I sat against the wall tears started to form in my eyes. Why, why would ninjago do this to me, after all I have done, I have risked my life for then numerous times, and they throw me in jail. I stood up and faced the wall, with no hesitation I started to punch the cement wall over and over, my fists started to bleed splattering blood onto the wall. I didn't care, why should I, why should anyone care.

**clair pov**

I slowly opened my eyes, pain hit my head along with the random noises around my bed. My vision was blurry but manageable, I saw a face hanging over me, Joey. He was holding my hand with tears in his eyes.

"Clair, thank god your awake" I forced myself to sit up causing a wave of pain to flash over my body. Without missing a beat he quickly wrapped his arms around me hugging me hard. I winced in pain but still wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go. This inncient made me relize the how precious my life was. I dragged his face to mine and kissed him hard.

"I thought you were going to die" he said. His eyes were full of tears that were streaming down his face.

"Me to... i'm just glad everybody survived" I said happily.

"Clair I don't know how to tell you this but Gabbriela didn't make it, she died before the pedemarics even got there." I was stunned. She was the one that kept me moving, the one that told me to keep holding on. I kept my tears in I needed to be strong for her.

"That bastard he should be killed"

"He is in jail" he said quietly. I shot my head at him quickly

"Take me to him"

"What no" he said quietly not looking at me

"TAKE ME TO HIM DAMN IT!" he jumped back from my yeling.

"I will take you when you have fully recovered" I crossed my arms, there was no use fighting with him. Not yet at least, I needed to save it for the killer.

**AHH What is she going to do to Zane, btw Clair is one of the two girls, Joey is her bf, and Gabbriella is the other girl that died... so, review and vote on my NEEEWWWW poll.**

**sorry it was short, school.**


	10. coffee

**2 weeks later**

I slouched in my bed while my new roommate was trying to cut himself with a sharp stick, yep that was my roommate. He got here less than a couple of days ago, he murdered a few… couple… dozen people.

"Yo ice, you grab those hot ones from Tigger with the cheddar I gave you" he said.

"Man, Trigger almost clocked me. He wasn't selling no cops but I got 1 bag of dime from G"

"Damn, stop movin those lips and gimmy some of that shit" I passed of the bag when I heard a cop open the door.

"Hide that shit yo" I said quickly. He slid the bag under his pillow.

"Zane Julian you have a visitor" she said

"Yo, I don't get no gangsta's anymore" she rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm dragging my arm out of the room. She led me to the visiting room.

"There she is" she said pointing to a girl sitting on the chair with a boy sitting next to her.

I don't know her" I said quietly. I shrugged and started to walk over to her and pulled the chair out.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Hell, I don't know"

"So, why are you in here?"

"I was framed by killing a bitch named Gabriella and raping another bitch named Catlin or Catherin"

"Clair!"

"Oh yeah Clair"

"You were framed, you weren't that guy, I was one of the girls" I stared at her blankly before smiling.

"You can bail me out then!" she smiled happily.

* * *

The cop handed me the envelope and the cloths I wore before I got arrested. I changed into my other cloths and started to walk towards the exit. Freedom, I looked around ninjago city, all I could think about was finding Ashton.

I remember him talking about living and working at his father's restaurant. It was called brewed, it was a coffee shop. I asked a random pedestrian directions, he told me it was just a block away. A lot has happened since the six months that I have been in jail, it not a year but, I have changed I got a Mohawk, three tattoo's, a lip piercing, I talk gangster, and I have a girlfriend.

I walked slowly, I kept getting stares from different pedestrians. I clenched my fists and teeth they have no right. I shook it off and saw the store with a giant sign that read brewed. I opened the door to the shop and saw Ashton waiting a table in an apron, some jeans, and a black T.

"Yo, matches you didn't think you could ditch me in our crib." he looked over at me and dropped the tray he was holding to pick up dishes.

"Zane!" he ran over to me and hugged me, his grip was hard. I lightly pushed him off, he had the same goofy smile when I met him.

"Zane how did you get out of jail!" half of the heads in the shop looked our way "did you escape" he whispered.

"What?! No! Some bitch came and let me out" he laughed

"You were one of the lucky ones… hey do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" I looked outside and noticed that the sun was going down and night was going to come soon.

"Sure that would be nice" he smiled.

"I'll show you upstairs where I stay" he held my wrist and started to walk towards the kitchen "let me talk to my dad"

He walked over to his dad and started to talk to him. He looked over Ashton's head and looked at me. I waved making him smile, he wasn't one of those dad's, like I had.

He walked over to me and pointed towards the stairs before he led me to a stairwell. I walked up a flight of white carpeted stairs to a hallway. In the hallway there was three doors.

"So, who lives up here" I asked. I could tell there was only two room.

"Just me and my folks" he walked into one of my rooms. It had a white paint on the side of the walls. It had a graffiti of his name on the wall. He had a clear desk with a white chair. There was a bed under the graffiti sign that was close to the ground. And two skate boards on the wall with a dresser under it.

"Nice place you got here" I said

"Thanks, it's nice to see you again" I missed Ashton, he was one of my best friends at jail.


	11. finally going home

I woke up on a soft bed, unlike the hard bed. I sat up, I was wearing a pair of his baggy blue pajama pants and pajama shirt. I stretched and looked down to see him sleeping on the floor with only a pillow and a thick blanket, I had the aroma of coffee in my nose from the down stairs business. I walked out of the door and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

I walked down and saw his father working on making a peperment frapachino mocha, he looked over at me and smiled. He finished and handed the girl the drink before walking over to me, he was in his early 40's, had an awesome mustache and a white apron on.

"Hello Zane I did not know you stayed the night" he said

"Oh yeah hope that's cool Mr.J"

"Yeah that's cool, do you want a muffin and some coffee."

"YES" I paused "please" he smiled and walked over to the counter, a few minutes later he came back over to me with a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks dude" I turned back towards the stairs and walked over to his room, he was still sleeping. I quickly ate the muffin and laid the coffee aside. The sent of coffe must of woke him up because he sat up quickly. He shot his head at me

"Do you have coffee" I took it off of the desk and handed it to him, he grabbed it and started to gulp it down letting it slide down the side of his cheeks. He kept drinking until it was dried out.

"I love my dad's coffee" I smiled and got back up

"I'm going to take a shower" I told him as I entered the hallway

"You do that" he threw a random towel at me.

* * *

I got dressed in some of his cloths, I wore a pair of his baggy jeans, a white tank top, and a black sweatshirt.

"Do you want to go to see your friends" I looked back at him.

"Yeah" he opened his drawer and threw a pack of smokes at me. I opened it and saw that it was full with a black lighter.

"Thanks man, they wouldn't give me any at my house" he walked over to his wall and grabbed the two skate boards on the wall.

"You know how to ride?" he asked.

"I know a little" he threw a black skate board with white graffiti on the bottom. We both walked down stairs and out the door. I threw the board on the ground and stepped on it. It was simple, I mean I rode ice, in mid air, while running from a snake. We both rode down the side walk getting closer to the ship.

"Which is your house" Ashton screamed.

"That ship" I said pointing to the ship. I stuck my hands in my pocket, i was a little scared on how they will react to my changes. I stopped the board in front of the ship and stared at it.

Ashton stopped in front of me and looked up at the ship.

"This is where you live?" he said in awe with his jaw low. I just stared at it, home, I missed it so much. I climbed on the deck and helped him up. He leaned his skate board on the side of the deck and walked over to the bridge of the deck.

I felt my anxiety stack up, I grabbed my pack of smokes and took one out and lit one. I started to smoke so I sat on the edge with my feet away from the deck. Ashton did the same and lit his smoke.

"Zane" I looked over at him

"yeah Ashton"

"Have you ever thought on killing yourself?" I looked at him confusingly. he was such a goofy guy, I had no idea why he was talking about this now

"To be honest... yes, when my brothers yelled at me for burning down their house, I felt unwanted by everyone"

"How did you deal with it?" I didn't know. Before I said anything I heard someone walk onto the deck.

"What the hell" he said it sounded like Cole. without him seeing I threw the smoke down and covered my face. Ashton turned around and looked at Cole.

"Hey _**Zane**_is that one of your friends"

"Zane?" I slowly looked back to see Cole's face.


	12. the good things and the bad things

**I get a day off of virtual school so I am spending it with you guys!**

I looked back to see Coles face. He was wide eyed and his jaw was low.

"How did you get out?" he asked.

"They found the real killer so they let me out" he smiled and looked over at Ashton who was watching.

"Who is this?" he asked. I walked over to Ashton and wrapped my arm around him

"This is my cell mate Ashton" he walked up to Cole and gave him a bro hug (grab the hand and pull close) "He let me stay at his house" I said.

"They're going to be happy that your home" Cole said.

"There's more?" Ashton asked. I chuckled

"Yeah there's more" I walked over to the door and entered with the two following behind me. I pulled down my hood revealing my Mohawk

"Dude what happened to your hair?" he asked

"I shaved it" I ran my hand down the middle before turning to go to a hallway. I didn't think he approved on getting a Mohawk, I wasn't about to tell him about the tattoo's or the piercings.

"Where are they all" I asked.

"I think in the game room" I sighed and walked down to a door. I pressed my ear against it, I heard them and the video game. I grabbed the handle and started to turn it slowly until the door was fully open.

"Hurry up Cole we are almost done" they were facing the opposite way of the door. I sat next to Kai and grabbed the black controller and started to play. I missed video games. I kept playing until Jay won

"Shit, you cheated bro" I said. They both looked over to me. I think it took a second until they realized it was me.

"Zane?" Kai said. I smiled

"Dude how the hell you got out of jail" Kai reached over and gave me a hug "we missed you" Jay was still in total shock.

I stood up along with the two of them.

"This is Ashton, he got out of jail before I did" he waved and gave a goofy smile.

"Sup" he said.

"You look ridiculous with a Mohawk" Jay said. I rolled my eyes.

"Zane, I think I have to go my dad will blow a casket if he finds out I left early from work"

"Alright man" I bro hugged him as he left the room.

* * *

_**tomorrow**_

I sat on the top of the mini house on the deck (I don't know what it's called) I pulled out a smoke and lit it. I didn't want anybody to know I smoked. I was wearing a white tank top and some black baggy jeans.

"Zane when did you get a tattoo?" I froze not wanting to turn back. I slowly looked back and saw Nya crawling on the roof next to me.

"Long story" I said. It was too late, she knew I smoked, no point in hiding it now.

"You smoke" I put it in my mouth and breathed it in, it helped me relax. It seemed to help me with my anxiety

"Sadly prison took an effect on me" I didn't face her, I didn't want to see her disappointed face.

"You don't seem like the happy robot you were before" I chuckled before I put out my smoke and threw it off the ship

"I am not" I took the black piercing and put it on my eyebrow, I sighed and leaned back on the roof.

"Something happened in that jail that will never be erased from my memories" I said

"What you can tell me" I didn't want to tell her though. It was embarrassing. I needed a smoke again.

"I don't think so" I said

"I promise I won't tell anyone, please you can tell me." I sighed. That memory seemed to replay every minute

"It's haunting me Nya." I said "in the prison while I was showering" I think she knew where this was going but she still aged it on. "And… he raped me" I felt like crying but I kept it in.

I looked at Nya and she was holding her mouth, maybe she didn't know.

"I learned that day that, the world was cruel… they put me in jail, he raped me, they killed that girl! It's not f*cking fair!" I covered my face while I let the salty tears fall down my face. I have been through so much in so little time.

"Zane" I looked towards her "there are some good things in the world to." I do remember the good things in the world to, the people who care. I sighed again.

"I don't know how you did it but you calmed me down" she smiled

"Come on lets go, you need to cook us breakfast" I looked over at her, I hadn't cooked in so long.

"I forgot" she looked at me surprisingly

"Really" I shrugged before she sighed and got off the roof.

* * *

What are the chances that she will actually still be here? I walked up to the jail it brought back bad memories. I shook them off and walked into the building, I walked into the conversation room and sat down in the seat. This time I was in the free side.

I waited for 15 minutes until I saw her walk up to the table.

"Zane, you're not dead" she giggled before blushing. "It's lonely in here without you" she said.

"I miss you to" she put her hand on the glass. "Do you think you can come in the interacting part" I walked over to the cop and slid him a 50 he opened the door to the other side of the glass. I walked in.

She stood up and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug.

"When is your sentence over" I said still hugging

"Three more months' baby" she looked up and leaned her lips in with mine kissing me. We stood there for a while until I slowly broke apart.

"Bye" I said. She waved while I walked out of the room. I guess there are some good things.

** I was listening to ice cube and heard this lyrics so I wanted to share.**

**Some people may say well, you overdramatized it  
No we're not - it's not a drama workshop, it is a reality  
Things like that do take place in prisons  
The murders, the suicides, as well as the rapes  
Do take place inside these human warehouses**


End file.
